civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
France (Louis XIV)
France led by Louis XIV is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from bernie14. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview France Modern France has its roots in ancient Gaul. In the 2nd century BC Rome intervened on the side of Massilia (Marseilles), a Greek colony founded in 600 BC, in its struggle against the barbarian tribes of the hinterland. The result was the formation, in 121 BC, of the Roman Provincia in what is now southern France; between 58 to 50 BC Julius Caesar seized the remainder. For more than four centuries Gaul enjoyed the benefits of Roman rule, and many ruins of aqueducts and bathhouses still dot the French landscape. After 395 AD the internal problems of the Empire encouraged barbarian penetration of Gaul. By 418, the Franks and Burgundians were established west of the Rhine, and the Visigoths had settled in Aquitaine. The period of the Merovingian and Carolingian Frankish dynasties (476-887) frames the Early Middle Ages. Louis XIV Born to King Louis XIII of France, Louis XIV was raised in the most opulent court in Europe. His every need was catered to, and he was given an excellent education, even if he was too lazy and spoiled to appreciate it. Louis XIII died when his son was five, and the regency passed to the queen mother, Anne of Austria. For the next 18 years she ruled France with the able assistance of Cardinal Mazarin, who may or may not have also been her lover, while Louis lived in pampered splendor. Dawn of Man Peoples the world over rejoice, for never before have they seen such a glorious and finely dressed monarch as you, O' Louis XIV, the Sun King of France. At five, you inherited the French throne - the most ancient and noble of the thrones of Europe - and for seventy-two years a modern state would be your design. Though a man of indulgence, your legal and cultural codes would form the basis of both Napoleon's Empire and the French Republics to come, and you would ultimately leave in your wake the most glorious century with which France has ever been blessed. Your great majesty, the Kingdom of France is bereft of the glory that had once adorned it, and your people grieve for ages past. Can you restore the refinement and power of the Bourbon throne? Can you, with guile and excellence, restore the treasured crown of the divine kings? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: "By the heavens, what is this unrefined thing that walks into my court so heedlessly? You stand before the King of France, the most beautiful, serene, and pious of all the Kings of this world. Oh, and humble." Introduction: "I am Louis XIV, by the Grace of God, King of France and Navarre. No King has ever walked this earth to bear such a glorious shadow as mine. You must be blessed to witness the grandeur of my being. So, what gifts have you brought me?" Defeat: "Oh my, what an uncouth barbarian you are! I am positively disturbed by your lack of concern for the beauty of this earth. The world over will weep for this loss." Defeat: I did not think I should live forever. Unique Attributes Strategy A buffed version of standard France, with the potential to make more Great Works, We Love the King Days and late expansion. Begin tall-Tradition/Aesthetics, beelining Wonders with more than one Great Work slot. Save the construction of Chateâux for when you have a few Great Work Wonders in the Capital, and perhaps a few Puppet Cities from a Crossbow assault - this way you'll gain a long chain of We Love the Sun King Days which produce more Cultural Great People to fill your Work slots. Towards the end of the game, after Ideologies, you should go on a conquering spree to gain more Chateâux/Puppet land. Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Golden Age * Must have at least two Châteaux * May only be enacted once per era |costs = of Châteaux * 45 Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = The Capital begins celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for of Châteaux * 2 Turns}} Culture * 2 Magistrates |rewards = -10% Social Policy cost}} Great Merchant.}} Gold * All Forts are upgraded into Citadels}} Sovereignty Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating your cheese and wearing your perfumes. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Code, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Art (Leaderscreen, Icons, Map) * bernie14: Graphics * Jean-Baptiste Lully: Music Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:Western Cultures Category:JFD Category:Civilizations with Unique Improvements Category:Alternate Leaders Category:France